viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost Tiger
Blizzard Hazard Frost Tiger is the brother of Fire Leo, who wishes to test Joe's heroism. Background Involvement Frost Tiger doesn't care about the Gedow's invasion plans, or even the fact that Joe took out his brother. He only cares about testing himself against Joe. Strategy Defeating Frost Tiger is no simple task, and it'll take quick reflexes and plenty of strategy to take him down. There are essentially three phases to this boss fight. In the first phase, Frost Tiger runs around the ring tossing ice boomerangs and freezing the various platforms that you'll fight on. During this phase, your best bet is to simply play defensively—run away from Frost Tiger and let him do his thing. When he's frozen over all of the platforms he'll enter the second phase of his attack pattern. Once all platforms are frozen, Frost Tiger will start a fairly complex pattern of attack. He'll move around half of the circle (in an arc), going back and forth. As he bounds between either ends of his "arc of terror" large snowballs will drop behind him. When he reaches either end of the arc, he'll stop and execute one of two attacks—Frost Tiger alternates between throwing a trio of ice boomerangs and summoning an ice spire from the ground. The boomerangs can only fly about halfway around the circular arena before they melt away, but the ice spire will shoot up directly underneath you, no matter where you're standing when he does the attack. To take advantage of this pattern, switch to Silvia and reach the end of his "arc of terror" where he executes the ice spire attack. If you stand on the edge of the platform where he stops to make this attack, you'll be past the range of his ice boomerangs that he throws on the other side of the arena. When Frost Tiger approaches you to do his ice spire attack, simply double jump straight upwards and perform a few air kicks to hold Silvia suspended in air until the spire shatters beneath her (you can see the tip of the spire break away when it's safe to drop back down). In this position, you can easily dodge all of Frost Tiger's attacks (at least in the second stage of the fight). The next thing to concern yourself with is your offense. Just after Frost Tiger summons the ice boomerangs on the other side of the arena and starts running back towards you, initiate Slow VFX and use Silvia's desperado guns to fill the path ahead with bullets. Frost Tiger will run into them as he approaches you, giving you plenty of time to jump up and avoid his ice spire attack that follows. Frost Tiger will continue this pattern of attack until you've depleted half of his health (all three green bars of health). The only thing to worry about is Frost Tiger's tendency to break the pattern by falling through the gaps in the platforms. When he does fall under the platforms you'll have to be quick on your toes to re-position Silvia as Frost Tiger changes the locations of his attacks. When Frost Tiger is down to his yellow health bar he'll start his third phase of attack. The tiger gets much faster and more aggressive, making it impossible to continue the pattern you did with Silvia. Switch to Joe for this phase and get friendly with his Dragon Redhot Kick—to execute it, perform a Redhot Kick (it helps to use Slow VFX) and start the Zoom VFX to transform the kick into a shaft of fire. If you hit Frost Tiger with this attack, Frost will lose his icy aura that gives him the power to perform his projectile attacks. Once you've hit Frost Tiger with the attack he'll run off away from you and circle around the other side. He'll stop and walk slowly towards you. Get near him and get ready to read the skulls to dodge his series of punches. Use Slow VFX between punches to give yourself plenty of time to dodge—when he's done attacking, Frost Tiger will fall down on his rear. Run up to him, activate Slow VFX and Zoom VFX and rappidly kick the tiger to deal your damage. Once you've stopped hitting him, deactivate your VFX powers and stand near Frost Tiger as he gets ready to build up his aura again. Quotes Trivia *He is Fire Leo's brother. *He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who is commonly known as being the voice of Marvel's Hulk. See also * Fire Leo External links * External link Category:Gedow Category:Characters